When a bow is drawn great forces are built up. When the arrow is released, these forces accelerate the arrow as the bow returns to its normal position. On reaching that position the limbs are at maximum speed. . . and everything comes to an abrupt halt causing considerable shock to the bow which shortens the life of the bow and its components. This typically leading to breaking the limbs, cables or strings. This is true of all bows.